The Mist is Clearing
by Deidara97
Summary: Slight AU in which Itachi survives his battle with Sasuke and works in secret with Kisame. Kakashi has some questions regarding the rogue shinobis' intentions. KisaIta friendship. Maybe more once the story progresses. Standalone first chapter.


**AN*** This chapter lays the setting and divergence from the canon plot. It is complete by itself, though I will probably continue it.

*Kotatsu: A short table with a heater underneath to keep the feet warm.

Also, chapter 700 manga spoilers... kind of. ***AN**

"Ohh? Kakashi-san! Long time no see!" Kisame cheerily invited the Konoha shinobi into his modest home. It was comprised of one small room with a tidy kitchenette along the back wall. A curtain marked the boundary for a sleeping area where two tatami were neatly arranged.

"He is the Sixth Hokage, Kisame. You should show a bit more respect." Itachi spoke in a low voice as he rose from the kotatsu* in the center of the living area to greet their guest with a full-waisted bow. As he stepped into the light from an outside street lamp, the bandages that were delicately wrapped around his face just above his cheekbones and tied behind his hair became visible to Kakashi for the first time. He tried not to stare initially, but then realized it didn't matter. Itachi was unable to see him. He instead gave Kisame an inquisitive glance before continuing.

"Don't worry about formalities. That part of my career is over now." Kakashi said with a tired sigh. "However, I would appreciate it if one of you explained what the hell is going on here." He looked again at both men and then out the window to see a thick mist that had rolled its way to the small village. The mist was the kind of dampness that coated the inside of a person, beginning in the lungs and moving to every cell in the body. Once it settled in, it was there to stay. It was the fog of doubt and mistrust, and too much of it led men to madness. The unease brought forth by the mist sent a chill through Kakashi's spine and his shoulders gave a slight tremble in an attempt to ward off its grasp.

Itachi silently began brewing tea, making his way around the small kitchen flawlessly from memory. Kisame took that to mean he would be responsible for explaining to the previous Hokage why Konoha's "Silent Knight" who was presumed dead was actually alive and well (mostly) living with one of Kirigakure's ex-cons in a sea-side shanty on a small island in the land of water. It was the kind of place where people keep their heads down and don't ask a lot of questions, which was perfect for the missing-nins.

"Please have a seat, Hokage-sama." Kisame's nervous smile exposed rows of sharp teeth. The memory of their last meeting so many years ago made Kakashi wary, but he knew to trust Itachi's judgement and complied. He lowered himself to a seat at the kotatsu. Kisame followed suit and, after a brief pause to gather his thoughts, began telling their story and reliving every sight and smell and sound from that horrid evening…

He kind of had a feeling it would be the end. Itachi had been talkative before he went out for that fight with Sasuke. Not the kind of words one uses when they are drunk or with people they trust, but the words one uses when they are certain there isn't much time.

The rain had continued through the night and kept Kisame awake to stare at the flashes of lightning against the stained ceiling of the cheap inn. A loud thud and a screech brought him to the window to pull the sheer blinds back and investigate. Despite the oddity of a crow hitting his window during a thunderstorm at this time of night, Kisame knew what to do. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed Samehada before heading out.

The crow was particularly anxious that night and repeatedly dove close to Kisame, screeching in his ear as if to tell him to pick up the pace. As soon as he reached the edge of the woods, he broke into a sprint trying to keep up with the bird, seeing it only in the intermittent flashes of lightning.

The unusual pair arrived at a creek with a steep bank just outside the edge of the land of fire where the political unrest would ensure a crude body dump isn't investigated. Not that it mattered. They were missing- nin, after all.

He took advantage if the mud to quickly slide down the bank to the water's edge. He wasn't able to see Itachi's body until the panicked crow landed nearby, pulling on the tattered shirt sleeve. Most of his body was in the river, save his face and one of his arms.

Kisame rushed to the scene and turned his comrade over on his back. His body was covered in burns and his chakra was completely exhausted. More noticeable, though, were the streams of blood that mixed with rain that flowed from the sockets his eyes used to rest in— _those beautiful Uchiha eyes_. He recalled the words Itachi spoke to him on the dock the first time they met _. "Anyone who raises their hand against a comrade will never die a decent death..."_

Kisame was getting swept away in his thoughts when the crow began pecking his hand and crowing louder than before. Even though Itachi's eyes were gone, the bird was still under his control as its eyes shone red with sharingan. The sight perplexed Kisame and returned his attention to the corpse before him.

 _He's still alive?!_ Kisame pulled the frail body from the water and immediately began transferring his chakra to the injured shinobi. He was no medic, but with Itachi's condition there was no time for precision.

It was almost first light by the time Itachi was stabilized. Kisame carried his body to a nearby bank where the rocks shielded them from any passersby. The crow took the opportunity to show Kisame they events that had led to the current situation from Itachi's memories.

Kisame's breath caught and he became very ill. He saw the limp Itachi being taken of the scene of the fight by none other than Tobi, the one he had trusted. He saw Itachi's eyes being removed with surgical precision. He heard the bones crack as the remains were carelessly tossed down the sloped bank to the water below. He could feel Itachi's consciousness stirring as he struggled for air in the rushing water. He could hear the soft cries he made as he pulled himself on the bank of the river and his consciousness left him again.

When the genjutsu was lifted, the weight that was crushing Kisame's chest remained.

 _It's hard to believe a criminal mastermind would be careless enough to use such an open place for a body dump… and not even make sure he was dead… Though I guess he got what he was after._ He looked again at the blood that was now staining strands of hair as it flowed from his friend's face. _That damned Tobi…_

 _My, my… You should have expected this, Kisame. You've been manipulated by this corrupt world as long as you can recall._ He attempted one of his typical sadistic smiles—his coping mechanism to the cruelty of this world—but was interrupted by rage manifesting itself in the form of a barely audible, pitiful cry. He reached down and pulled some of the matted hair from his partner's face. _Itachi-san_ …

Kisame hid his hands under the kotatsu to hide their trembling. He felt, though, that Itachi could sense the stress in his voice as he explained his recollection of that horrible evening.

Itachi was the only one working on his tea. The other two sat for a moment in silence to take in the weight of the story as columns of steam rose before them.

Kakashi reached for his ceramic cup and took a long sip while he considered how to phrase his thoughts.

"So, is it safe for me to assume the anonymous tip-offs Konoha has been receiving for the past few years regarding planned attacks from neighboring villages are coming from you two?"

"Heh, Itachi insists we remain vigilant and keep you informed… May I ask what brings you here, Hokage-sama? I thought we've been doing a pretty good job staying under the radar."

"We had operatives working in the area who have reported seeing a strange shark-man. Considering the sensitivity of the issue, I offered to come take care of the matter personally. I had a suspicion something like this was going on…"

"What will you do, Kakashi-san?" Itachi spoke into his tea between sips. Kakashi realized just how fragile one of the world's deadliest shinobi became after losing his prized kekkei genkai. And yet this rogue shinobi from the blood-mist village stays by his side.

"Well, I trust that the two of you have connections in the area in terms of information… Should you hear of anything political that might involve the village in any way, I trust that you would inform Konoha about the issue in a timely manner…" As he finished each sentence, he looked for affirmation from both men. "And if that's the case, we have no need to place operatives in the area… It would also mean that the two of you would be formally contracted with Konohagakure…" He leaned back a little as his thoughts trailed with intent. "I could cut some red tape for the two of you... It would be a secret amongst the elders and Lord Seventh… How does that sound?" His back straightened as he searched for a reply.

"We're very grateful to you, Kakashi-san." Itachi lowered his head in a bow. Kisame followed suit.

"We appreciate the help you've done for us as well, Itachi. And you, Kisame, who have no obligation to our village…" Kakashi thought he might be digging for answers he didn't need, but his curiosity was nagging at him. Kisame leaned back slightly and let out an amused sigh. His eyes shifted up as if he was looking for something on the ceiling.

"We all just try our best in this crooked world, I suppose… We search for meaning, and when we find something we feel brings us closer to that meaning, we hold on to it…" His thoughts continued, though his words stopped.

"Kisame," Itachi's voice rung gently but confidently through the silence. "The mist is clearing." As his attention returned to his surroundings, Kisame peered out the window to confirm the sightless man's claim.

"Hm... So it is…" The familiarity of his partner's cryptic nature brought him comfort. And he gave a soft smile.

 **AN*** Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback! Also, happy belated birthday, Itachi-san! ^.^ ***AN**


End file.
